Плоский мир
«'Плоский мир'» (англ.'' Discworld'' — букв. «''Мир-диск''») — серия книг Терри Пратчетта, написанных в жанре юмористического фэнтези. Книги этой серии завоевали громадную популярность благодаря тонкому юмору и глубокой, но ненавязчивой философии. Действие книг происходит на фантастической планете. Планета эта, как понятно из названия, плоская и имеет форму диска. В этом мире свои законы физики: свет здесь движется медленно, магия материальна, а в радуге восемь цветов. В этом мире возможно всё; то, что мы считаем мифами, там — правда. Плоский мир покоится на спинах четырёх слонов, которых держит гигантская черепаха Великий А’Туин, плывущая сквозь космическое пространство. Этот мир населен различными расами: Тролли, Гномы, Эльфы, Големы, Вампиры, Оборотни, Зомби — все они не просто сосуществуют в этом мире, но и борются за свои права и равенство при приеме на работу. Действие большинства книг серии происходит либо в Анк-Морпорке , либо в Ланкре. Подциклы Книги о Плоском мире можно условно разделить на несколько тем, каждая из которых имеет своих героев и место действия (при этом они могут пересекаться). Герои основных подциклов: * Ринсвинд — «''Валшебник''», выпускник Незримого Университета, абсолютно неспособный к магии по мнению преподавателей Незримого Университета и величайший волшебник Плоского мира по факту: спасает мир. В его голове хранится одно из заклинаний магической книги «Октаво», содержащей в себе величайшие заклятия на диске. Но никто не знает какое именно: является единственным (ну, почти) просрочившим встречу со Смертью. Постоянно оказывается в экстремальных ситуациях. Объясняет свою живучесть тем, что феноменально быстро бегает. Владелец Сундука. * Ланкрские Ведьмы : Самые известные представительницы — матушка Ветровоск, сильнейшая ведьма Диска, и нянюшка Ягг, автор «Песни про ёжика». Их подруга и наперсница Маграт Чесногк принимала участие во многих совместных приключениях, однако после вступления в брак с царствующим монархом Ланкра большей частью посвятила себя заботе о супруге, ребенке и подданных. Её сменила Агнесса Нитт — молодая и талантливая ведьма, отличающаяся полнотой и сильным голосом. Их магия — особая, иная, чем у волшебников: чтобы зажечь огонь, ведьма долго и пристально смотрит на бревно, пока бревно не сгорит со стыда. * Смерть Плоского мира — антропоморфическая сущность мужского рода. Это скелет с косой на белом коне. В его нелёгкой работе ему помогают его слуга Альберт, Смерть Крыс и внучка Сьюзен. * Городская стража Анк-Морпорка, во главе с Сэмюэлем Ваймсом, охраняет порядок самого большого города Плоского Мира. Другие культовые персонажи подцикла: капрал Нобби Ноббс, сержант Фред Колон, капитан Моркоу . * Тиффани Болит — героиня «детского» подцикла, юная ведьма из Мела. * Мойст фон Липвиг — герой одного из городских подциклов, авантюрист, принятый на государственную службу Анк-Морпорка. Наиболее часто упоминаемым персонажем серии «Плоский мир» является лорд Витинари — патриций Анк-Морпорка. Он действует в подавляющем большинстве романов подцикла «Городская стража», «''Ринсвинд''», «''Мойст фон Липвиг''». Упоминается в некоторых романах серии «''Ланкрские ведьмы''». Неофициально можно выделить ещё один подцикл «''Коэн-варвар''» — «человек-легенда и человек при легенде»: описание деяний Коэна-варвара на старости лет. Предводитель Серебряной Орды. Дружит с Ринсвиндом. Единственный персонаж, появившийся во всех книгах серии — Смерть. Схемы-рекомендации по порядку чтения книг о Плоском Мире: * [http://epliss.ru/files/pratchett_r.jpg На русском языке] * [http://epliss.com/files/pratchett_e.jpg На английском языке] Пратчетт о Плоском мире Вот что говорил о своей работе сам Терри Пратчетт: Мир Диска возник, как противоядие к плохому фэнтези, поскольку в конце 70-х жанр фэнтези претерпел большой всплеск, и очень многое из всего этого было вторично — авторы не привносили в жанр ничего нового. Пара первых книг нарочито пародировала фрагменты творчества других писателей — и ''хороших писателей, потому как именно хорошего автора читателю легче распознать: «А, так это из Энн Маккэфри!». У меня быстро связывалась воедино некая согласованная фэнтезийная вселенная, и фокус был прост: «Пусть действуют люди». Я помню, как журнал Mad описал «Флинстоунов»: «Динозавры из прошлого в 65 миллионов лет вкупе с идиотами из сегодняшнего дня». Я старался сделать нечто подобное и с Плоским миром. Не все персонажи этого мира полностью современны, но они узнаваемы для нас. Их заботы очень схожи с заботами людей XX века…Я делаю заметки всё время. Писать романы о Плоском мире — это сродни журналистике. Быть может, это журналистика, описывающая факты двух- или трёхлетней давности, но последние книг десять были в некоторой степени навеяны относительно современными событиями.'' Библиография Книги Рассказы * «Мост троллей» (англ. Troll Bridge), подцикл Коэн-Варвар, 1992, номинировался на «Всемирную премию фэнтези» '94 * «Театр жестокости» (англ. Theater of Cruelty), подцикл Городская стража, 1993 * «Море и рыбки» (англ. The Sea and Little Fishes), подцикл Ведьмы, 1998 * «Смерть и Что Случается После » (англ. Death and What Comes Next), подцикл Смерть, 2002 * «Академический экзорцизм в отдельно взятом Университете » (англ. A Collegiate Casting-Out of Devilish Devices), 2005 Карты Плоского мира * «Улицы Анк-Морпорка», (англ. The Streets of Ankh-Morpork), 1993 * «Карта Плоского Мира» (англ. The Discworld Mapp), 1995 * «Путеводитель по Ланкру» (англ. A Tourist Guide to Lancre), 1998 * «Обитель Смерти» (англ. Death's Domain), 1999 Наука Плоского мира * The Science of Discworld, 1999 * The Science of Discworld II: The Globe, 2002 * The Science of Discworld III: Darwin’s Watch, 2005 Другие произведения о Плоском мире * The Discworld Companion, 1994 * The Discworld Portfolio, 1996 * «Поваренная книга Нянюшки Ягг» (англ. Nanny Ogg's Cookbook), 1999 * The Art of Discworld, 2004 * The Discworld Almanak, 2004 * «Где моя корова?» (англ. Where’s My Cow?), 2005 * The Unseen University Cut Out Book, 2006 * Wit and Wisdom of Discworld, 2007 * The Folklore of Discworld, 2008 Плоский мир не только в литературе Большая популярность серии привела к экранизации отдельных её книг. По «Вещим сестричкам» (англ. Wyrd Sisters) и «Роковой музыке» (англ. Soul Music) студией Cosgrove Hall были созданы мультфильмы для Channel 4. В 2006 году перед Рождеством британский телеканал Sky One показал двухсерийную телеверсию книги «Санта-Хрякус», а весной 2008 года двухсерийную телеверсию книг «Цвет Волшебства» и «Безумная звезда». В мае 2010 телеканал Sky One показал двухсерийную телеверсию книги «Опочтарение». Кроме того, по мотивам книг было создано несколько компьютерных игр. Первая компьютерная игра — «The Colour of Magic» по мотивам одноименного романа была создана в Великобритании небольшой фирмой Delta 4, специализирующейся на текстовых приключенческих играх с юмористическим уклоном. Она была написана для популярного в то время домашнего компьютера Sinclair ZX Spectrum и получила Sinclair User Classic Award. Позже, компанией Perfect Entertainmen были созданы забавные мультипликационные квесты «Discworld» (1995) и «Discworld 2: Missing, presumed… !?» (1996). Сюжет первого из них напоминает роман «Стража! Стража! » (Guards! Guards) — над Анк-Морпорком нависла угроза в виде огнедышащего дракона, но разбираться с этой напастью приходится не ночной страже, а трусливому волшебнику Ринсвинду. В «Discworld 2: Missing, presumed… !?» главную роль также играет Ринсвинд, но на этот раз его проблемы связаны со Смертью. В создании этой игры Терри Пратчетт принимал непосредственное участие, редактируя сюжет, тексты и консультируя сценаристов. Обе эти игры — типичные представители поколения рисованных приключенческих игр с интерфейсом в стиле «point-and-click». Четвёртая и на сегодняшний день последняя игра по мотивам произведений Терри Пратчетта — «Discworld Noir» — была создана в 1999 году также компанией Perfect Entertainment. В ней повествуется о частном детективе по имени Льютон, бывшем ночном стражнике Анк-Морпорка. Сделанная в 3D игра резко отличается от предыдущих двух квестов манерой исполнения — слово «noir» в названии далеко не случайно. Игра великолепно нарисована, отлично озвучена и весьма интересна, несмотря на имеющиеся в ней технические погрешности. Существует компьютерный язык программирования «Ook!», названный в честь библиотекаря-орангутана, говорящего «Ук!», где операторами является слово Ook с различными знаками препинания. Родителем данного языка можно назвать Brainfuck, так же похожий язык COW, где операторы — слово Moo, с прописными и заглавными буквами, как-то: Moo mOo mOO и т. д. Об официальных русских переводах * Белый конь Смерти, Бинки, в оригинале — жеребец, по неясным причинам в официальном переводе стал кобылой. * Из-за того, что у существующих на Диске двух рас dwarf и gnome в русском языке имеется единственный перевод — «гном», название последней расы переводят разными способами (лилипут, лепрекон, гномик) от книги к книге. * Практически во всех книгах имена и реалии приведены к одному образцу (хотя их переводили разные люди), кроме пары недочётов. Например, гном Казанунда в книге «''Мрачный Жнец''» зовется Казанундером, а гном Рукисила становится Сильноруком. * Почти все персонажи обращаются друг к другу «''на ты''», вне зависимости от отношений и социального положения. * Капрал ночной стражи Шнобби Шноббс до перевода был Нобби Ноббсом (Nobby Nobbs). Ссылки * The Annotated Pratchett File, v9.0 — аннотации к книгам на английском * Переводы книг и аннотаций * Терри Пратчетт в Лавке Миров * Русский сайт, посвященный Плоскому Миру. Переводы книг и рецензии. * Терри Пратчетт (на английском) * Discworld Covers Wiki Book covers collection from all over the world. * Ядвига Тарса. «Плоский мир» Терри Пратчетта — глобальная деревня сказок, мифов, цитат и аллюзий Категория:Плоский мир